Modern concerns over health and physical fitness have produced an abundance of people who religiously participate in a variety of exercise regimens in order to stay in shape. One (1) of the most popular exercise activities involves bicycle riding. However, with the typical bicycle being a “one” rider machine, problems and logistical difficulties quickly arise when using a bike to pick someone up or dropping someone off at a specific location while using a bicycle. One can have someone transport two (2) bicycles in a truck or other motor vehicle, but such a solution quickly defeats the purposes of exercise and energy savings provided by a bicycle. One can ride a bike while attempting to hold the other one alongside, but such a solution greatly compromises their safety as well as any other motorists or pedestrians who happen to be nearby. Accordingly, there exists a need for a means by which a rider-less bicycle can be easily transported by another bike rider to another location.
There have been attempts in the past to provide such a means to tow a bicycle behind a master bicycle. U.S. Pat. App. Pub. No. 2003/0080534 in the name of Freeman discloses an elongated apparatus attached to the bicycle seat frame for pulling a trailer device. Unfortunately, the Freeman apparatus doesn't support the front frame of the towed bicycle and does not fall under the scope of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,721,320 issued in the name of Creps et al. discloses an bicycle trailer hitch attached to the point between the seat stay and the chain stay of the master bicycle. The Creps et al. device also comprising a pivoting mechanism to provide attachment to the bicycle. This method has multiple moving parts and is much more complicated than the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,099,011 issued in the name of Beaudoin et al. discloses a bicycle trailer hitch attaching a bicycle trailer to a rear frame of a bicycle, particular at the seat stay and chain stay. The Beaudoin et al. Further comprises a flexible connecting means which does not fall under the scope of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,749,212 issued in the name of Mock et al. discloses a bicycle trailer hitch or accessory mount using a trailer tongue with a rotatable pin. The Mock et all device does disclose a device that supports a front frame of a towed bicycle.